Morgenpoots fanfictions/Recensies/Opkomende Donder
Dit is een recensie voor Opkomende Donder, deel één van Het Nieuwe Pad, geschreven door Donderslag. Ik heb toestemming om dit openbaar te plaatsen. Opmerking: de schrijver heeft me gevraagd of ik puur commentaar kon geven op het verhaal zelf, niet op grammatica en spellingswijze. Omdat Opkomende Donder zes verschillende verhaallijnen heeft, ga ik per personage kijken. Algemeen Opkomende donder is een verhaal wat zich afspeelt na de Engelse Warrior Cats boeken. Dit betekent dat het zich afspeelt bij het meer, al zijn er wat kleine aanpassingen. De beschikbare info wordt uitgebreid met je eigen fantasie, wat leuk is om te zien. Verhaalloop We zien dat het verhaal begint met Vuurster, die zal vervagen in de SterrenClan. Hij heeft nog één laatste taak; het brengen van een profetie op de Grote Vergadering. Dat deze in het openbaar wordt getoond, doet me denken dat het erg belangrijk gaat worden voor de toekomst van alle vijf de Clans. Ook doet het proloog vermoeden dat Vuurster, beter gezegd Vuur Dat Bos Doet Branden, een grote rol gaat spelen. Vanaf het proloog, valt de algemene verhaallijn weg en volgen we zes jonge katten. Donderpoot zal waarschijnlijk de belangrijkste hoofdpersoon zijn van deze reeks, en ook Engel zal verder voorkomen, maar de rest doet alleen dienst als oogpunt van dit boek. Ik vraag me ergens af wat voor toevoeging ze zullen hebben op de rest van de reeks; Graanpoot zal ongetwijfeld nog terugkeren, maar de rest? Wat voor functie hebben ze verder in Het Nieuwe Pad? Daar komen we misschien in de volgende delen achter, maar voor nu is het onduidelijk. Donderpoot Donderpoots verhaallijn is rustig. Hij ontmoet een groep zwerfkatten, en besluit om zijn ouders te gaan zoeken, waar Opkomende Donder eindigt. Deze verhaallijn is soms ietwat saai, maar er kan niet altijd actie in zijn. Ik had graag nog bijvoorbeeld een gevecht met de SchaduwClan gezien, om het iets vlotter te laten lezen. Hij heeft niet heel veel karakter, ik zie hem als het standaard, prima hoofdpersonage, maar misschien komt dat in het volgende boek. *+ niet teveel gebeurtenissen *+ oké hoofdpersoon *- kan iets vlotter *- Donderpoot mag wat meer karakter krijgen Engel Engels verhaallijn is misschien de meest interessante van de zes. Ze gaat samen met Duivel naar de Clans, maar komt daar achter de ware aard van haar broer. De overgang naar haar nieuwe thuis was al niet makkelijk, maar Duivelpoot maakt dat Engelpoot verguisd wordt in de SchaduwClan en niemand gelooft dat Duivelpoot kwade plannen heeft. Engelpoot zelf heeft karakter, al heb ik soms het idee dat je het iets overdrijft. Engelpoot heeft weinig geduld, maar als ze dan eens lekker kan snauwen, dan maakt ze er ook gelijk heel wat woorden aan vuil. Ze is ook een ontzettende flapuit, maar of het nou echt zo realistisch is dat ze een heel ingewikkeld plan om de medicijnkatten te vermoorden aan Duivelpoot vertelt? Ik zou haar iets minder uitgesproken maken. Gewoon af en toe een snauwende, dissende reactie is prima, en dat ze soms iets zegt wat niet mag geeft haar ook wat kleur, maar iets minder extreem. *+ leuke verhaallijn *+ ze heeft karakter *- karakter is iets overdreven Eendenhart Eendenhart is mijn favoriet; hij heeft een nodige portie zelfspot en tevens karakter. Maar er is in het begin wel 99,99% drama in zijn verhaallijn, wat niet afgewisseld wordt met andere dingen. Het wordt al vrij snel duidelijk dat Eendenhart niet meer te redden is, en dat hij binnenkort zal gaan stikken. Zijn zoon sterft, zijn partner is ontroostbaar en hij zal zijn nieuwe kittens nooit meemaken. Zijn reactie op alles wat hem overkomt, snauwerig en ongelovig, komt bij mij niet echt aan als zelfmedelijden en dat is goed. Op een gegeven moment wordt de drama ingewisseld voor iets meer actie, als hij in aanraking komt met het Duistere Woud. En op het laatst loopt alles toch nog goed af; het einde laat mij voldaan achter, maar ik hoop toch dat we nog iets meer van hem gaan zien. *+ bevredigend einde (wat de lezer wel verdiende na al die ellende) *+ leuk personage *- iets teveel drama, zeker in het begin Avondmaan Ook Avondmaan heeft alleen maar drama in haar verhaallijn. Ze weet dat ze doodgaat en is daar wat paniekerig over, maar denkt wel praktisch na en dat waardeer ik wel. Zo neemt ze snel een leerling, Melkpoot, om haar kennis door te geven. Avondmaan heeft wel een goed karakter dat niet is overdreven. Ik weet toevallig wat haar oogpunt toevoegt aan de verdere reeks en ik vond het ook wel leuk om de afslachting van de medicijnkatten wat gedetailleerder te krijgen. Ze laat opeens wel heel veel aan Melkpoot over, die als jonge leerling veel meer verantwoordelijkheid krijgt dan gebruikelijk, en ik vind het jammer dat daar geen conflicten uit zijn ontstaan. Het zou de verhaallijn net iets gevarieerder maken. *+ goede keus als oogpunt *+ Avondmaan heeft karakter *- erg veel drama, weinig actie *- Melkpoot reageert nauwelijks op wat haar wordt aangedaan Graanpoot Graanpoot heeft een beetje een achtergrondverhaallijn. Vanuit zijn ogen zie je wat er allemaal in de WindClan gebeurt. Hij voelt zich een beetje buitengesloten, maar ik zie hem ook als heel getalenteerd en slim. Zijn krijgsvaardigheden laten echter te wensen over. Wanneer hij wegloopt van de WindClan, wordt zijn verhaallijn ineen gevlochten met die van Donder, maar hij beseft zich dat hij zijn vriend zal moeten verlaten. Ik weet zeker dat we hem in een volgend verhaal terug gaan zien; en natuurlijk in de supereditie/novelle die je voor hem gepland had. *+ prima personage *+ gevarieerde verhaallijn *- we zagen best veel vanuit zowel Graanpoots als Donders oogpunt Heemstvleugel Nu komen we aan bij het laatste personage, Heemstvleugel. Door hem leren we iets meer van Duivelpoots aard, maar dat is het dan eigenlijk ook wel. Ik weet niet wat voor toevoeging zijn hoofdstukken precies geven; tenslotte heeft Engel al een oogpunt in de SchaduwClan. Ook heeft hij niet erg veel karakter, hij is een beetje een Mary Sue. Heemstvleugel vond ik zelf het minste oogpunt om te lezen. *+ we leren iets meer van Duivelpoot… *- …maar dat leerden we ook al genoeg in Engels hoofdstukken *- voegt weinig toe aan het verhaal *- Heemstvleugel heeft nauwelijks karakter Grammatica/spelling Ik weet dat je hier geen commentaar op wilde, omdat je wist dat je er aardig in kon verbeteren. Ik wilde wel één onderwerp belichten en dat is de meervoudsvorm verleden tijd. Heel vaak zie ik (niet alleen in jouw fanfictions): De katten trippelde naar het struikgewas. Het mag dan verleden tijd zijn, het is en blijft meervoud en dan moet je dus die -n toevoegen: De katten trippelden naar het struikgewas. Het lijkt me handig om hier de komende tijd op te letten, want ik zie dit erg vaak in Opkomende Donder. Tot slot Ik vond Opkomende Donder erg vermakelijk om te lezen. Het was soms wat moeilijk schakelen tussen zes oogpunten, maar hierdoor werd het niet erg saai. Niet alle verhaallijnen waren even leuk en ook niet alle personages, maar al met al is het een geslaagd eerste deel van je reeks en ik kijk uit naar het volgende boek; De Dodelijke Schaduw. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 15 jul 2019 08:44 (UTC) Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot; Recensies Categorie:Opkomende Donder